One Mistake coz One Night Stand
by Ageha haruna
Summary: hanya satu malam merubah segalanya, hanya satu malam persahabatannya akan berakhir, hanya satu malam, kini pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatnya. senang, sedih, takut menjadi satu. tuhan semoga Sasuke tak pernah tahu, sasufemnaru. kakanaru, sasukarin.
1. Chapter 1

**One Mistake coz One Night Stand**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasufemNaru, Sasukarin**

**Drama, romance**

**M**

**Ooc, au, abal, typo, bahasa yang berulang, femNaru.**

**Selamat membaca.**

**)(/()**

**.**

**.**

Tak bisa Naruto lepas lagi pandangan matanya kini, selalu memandangnya dengan jantung yang terus berdetak, memandangnya dengan perasaan was-was yang terus menggerogoti hati, melihatnya yang kini berbaikan kembali dengan kekasihnya Karin, tanpa sadar membuat Naruto terbelah antara senang mereka bersama dan bernyut nyeri saat mengingat kesalahannya walaupun dia akui tak sengaja yang murni kecelakaan dan bukan keinginannya.

Memandang penuh kepada Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu sahabat baiknya, dimana hanya segelintir orang yang menerima kehadirannya disekolah ini.

Hanya gara-gara satu malam dapat merubah segalanya, merubah persahabatan yang terjalin sejak dulu kala. Satu malam yang bahkan kini tak lagi diingat Sasuke, tapi begitu jelas terbayang dipelupuk mata Naruto.

Semua gara-gara alkohol yang mereka minum dipesta Sakura. Hingga membuat Sasuke hilang kendali, tak biasanya dia mabuk hanya dengan tiga sloki wine, mungkin akibat tekanan dari Tou-sannya dan baru saja mengalami pemutusan sepihak dari kekasih tercintanya, Karin.

Setelah itu semua terjadi, semua hanya berputar hasrat, nafsu dan birahi.

Huhh

Menghela nafas lelah, surai pirang kusut melambai diterpa angin, kini pandangan Naruto tertuju pada langit sore yang membentangkan mega sewarna jeruk masak.

'Aku tak mungkin mengatakannya, kalau aku bilang pada mereka bagaimana hubungannya dengan karin, lagian kami adalah sahabat.'

Perut Naruto melilit serasa diaduk oleh pengaduk semen, mual terasa naik hingga kekerongkongan, membuatnya tanpa sadar mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, menahan hasrat ingin mengosongkan perut. Tak taukah kalau hidung Naruto sedikit sensitiv akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi-

Orang-orang memandang kepergian Naruto penuh tanda tanya, berlari keluar tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada Kakashi-sensei yang sedang mengajar pedalaman bagi kelas tiga.

Suara kaki yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar disepanjang lorong menuju kamar mandi siswi, sepi terlihat, mengingat ini masih memasuki pelajaran bimbingan.

Dengan cepat Naruto membuka pintu dan menghambur kewastafel, memuntahkan isi perutnya yang sejak kemarin malam tak terisi makanan sesuappun.

Entah kenapa hatinya terasa ngilu, matanya memerah menahan tangis, hingga akhirnya Naruto membasuh wajahnya berulang kali, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan bersalah yang memenuhi hatinya.

Telihat pantulan dicermin, surai blonde yang awut-awutan, iris sappire yang tak lagi bernyawa, wajah kusut dan terlihat pucat. Inikah Uzumaki Naruto. Kau terlihat kacau kawan. Batin Naruto.

Sappire itu terpejam, sedetik kemudian roll film yang terjadi hampir dua bulan yang lalu berputar ulang.

Flashback

Hiruk pikuk terdengar disalah satu kelas tiga S.A Walaupun ini merupakan jam pelajaran, salahkan Kakashi-sensei yang tiba-tiba ada kepentingan hingga membuatnya harus meninggalkan kelas setelah menyuruh murid-muridnya mengerjakan soal yang dikumpulkan sewaktu istirahat.

'' Hey, teman-teman nanti malam keapartemenku yaa, aku mau mengadakan pesta sebelum ujian, okey. Jangan lupa datang yaa.''

Suara melengking Sakura mengalihkan fokus anak-anak, membuat mereka ber'yatta' serempak, undangan pesta Sakura seperti angin musim semi di musim panas. Ahh, inilah yang mereka tunggu.

Tak terkecuali oleh Naruto, dirinya bersorak dan langsung memeluk Hinata erat. '' Uoohh, aku suka pesta.''

'' Benar refresing sebelum ujian itu perlu,'' timpal Kiba, memeluk leher Hinata dari belakang, membuat gadis manis nan pemalu itu merona.

'' Hey, Kiba. Kamu bisa membuatnya kehabisan darah.''

'' Huh, suka-suka dia pacarku kok.''

Merengut sebal Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan buku tugasnya.

'' Teme, nanti malam jemput aku ya, lagi hemat. Pleaseee,'' Naruto memohon tepat didepan hidung Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu mengernyit sebal. '' Bulan ini pengeluaranku membengkak.''

'' Hn.''

'' Ck, ayolah, Teme.''

'' Hn, aku menjemput Karin,'' kata Sasuke yang tetap terfokus pada buku tugasnya.

'' Hah, ayolah, Teme. Aku tak ada teman yang searah dengan rumah Sakura-chan, lagipula apartemenku yang paling jauh.''

'' Karin bisa marah.''

Roman Naruto menekuk sebal. '' Teme, kau tak setia kawan, katamu aku ini sahabat sejatimu, tapi apa buktinya, kau menelantarkanku, mentang-mentang punya pacar, kau melupakanku. Jika tak ada aku. Mungkin kau masih belum menyatakan cinta pada primadona itu, mana balas budimu, kau ketjjjhhaaam Sasuke, kettjjhhaam,'' linangan air mata buaya menuruni wajah oriental Naruto, terhisak diantara sela lengannya. Satu lagi julukan Naruto. Drama Queen.

'' Ck,'' decih Sasuke. '' Ya baiklah, kau keapartemenku.''

'' Yatttaaa, Temeee, kau yang terbaik.''

Dengan indahnya Naruto melompat kearah Sasuke yang tentu saja ditahan oleh lelaki bermuka datar itu.

Tapi sepertinya Naruto tak menghiraukannya, karena detik berikutnya dia sudah bergabung dengan Hinata, Tenten dan Sakura.

Yap, mengabaikan wajah kesal Sasuke yang lagi-lagi acara berduaannya terganggu. Gara-gara Dobe yang lagi progam hemat.

.

.

Kini bulan menggantikan tugas matahari, menjadi tanda bahwa pesta sudah dimulai sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Bunyi musik keras terdengar didalam apartemen Sakura yang kedap suara. Banyak pasangan yang berjoget, duduk-duduk disofa atau mengintari meja bundar yang diletakkan dipinggir tembok.

'' Enjoy Naruto,'' tepukan ringan dibahu Naruto membuat surai yang kini dihiasi jepit bunga matahari kembar bergerak pelan.

'' Tentu, Sakura-chan.''

'' Ahh, aku menyambut tamu dulu. Apa penampilanku menawan?''

Naruto mengamati tubuh Sakura yang berputar genit dihadapannya, gaun mini sewarna surainya, pink. Membalut tubuh Sakura.

'' Beautiful,'' Naruto menunjukan dua ibu jari miliknya yang diikuti cengiran khasnya.

'' Tentu saja,'' dengan keanggunan khas putri bangsawan Sakura mengibaskan surai pink yang tergerai indah.

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya, setelah memperbaiki jaket orange hitam yang dipadu dengan rok mini dan sepatu sport miliknya.

Naruto yang kini tengah tertawa senang tanpa memperdulikan dimana Sasuke berada, dia sangat bersemangat, banyak makanan gratis yang tentu saja sangat enak terhidang didepannya, Naruto tak akan menyia-nyiakan rejeki didepannya.

Sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah seorang yang kaya raya, dia bisa masuk di Uchiha Internasional High Shcool adalah karna kerja kerasnya, mengikuti olilmpiade, mengikuti program beasiswa bagi murid berprestasi.

Dan untung saja, disini Naruto diterima oleh sebagian teman-temannya walaupun tak jarang dirinya menjadi korban bullying dari murid lainnya.

Dia sebatang kara, ayah dan ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan, setelahnya Naruto diasuh oleh kakek-kakek mesum yang mengaku sebagai Sensei dari ayahnya,Jiraiya, penulis novel mesum yang sekarang entah ada dimana.

Dia bukanlah orang kaya, dia menyadari itu.

Terkadang rasa minder datang menghampirinya. Saat teman-temannya diantar-jemput dengan mobil mahal, tapi dirinya malah menaiki sepeda bekas pemberian Jiraiya.

Ya diantara jejeran mobil-mobil mewah hanya satu sepeda jelek berwarna merah karatan nyempil diantara semak-semak tempat parkir.

Tapi ketahuilah, keinginan Naruto untuk terus maju sangat besar, tak akan ia biarkan hal semacam itu menghalanginya.

Tiba-tiba saja dirinya dikejutkan oleh beban berat yang menimpa punggungnya. Membuat Naruto secepat kilat berbalik.

'' Kau, Teme. Be-rat tau,'' protes Naruto tapi sayang tubuh tegap berisi itu tetap bersender pada punggungnya. '' Kau pikir aku ini apa, tiang listrik, kau gajah, Sasuke.''

'' Hn, Naru-Dobe,'' bunyi 'hik' terdengar ditelinga Naruto, membuat gadis blonde itu mengernyit.

'' Mabuk?''

'' Siapa bilang?'' Sanggah Sasuke.

Perlahan pandangan orang-orang disana mulai terpusat pada Naruto dan Sasuke, mungkin dalam sudut pandang yang lain mereka terlihat berpelukan.

Desis tak suka muncul dari gadis-gadis penggemar Sasuke, mengumpat dan bersumpah serapah.

'' Teme, kau mabuk. Dasar ayo kita pulang.''

Dengan segera Naruto melepas pelukan Sasuke dan menyeretnya keluar. Dirinya melambai kearah Sakura yang tengah berciuman dengan seseorang, memberi isyarat kalau dia pulang mengantar Sasuke dan lambaian Sakura mengiringi langkahnya.

Naruto mendumel sepanjang perjalanan ke basement.

'' Ku pikir, kamu sedang bercinta dengan karin, tapi kenapa sekarang kau mabuk, hah? Dasar, kalau begini siapa yang akan menyetir mobil, kau taukan kalau aku tak bisa, hah?''

Perlahan onix Sasuke terbuka, memandang menyedihkan kearah Naruto. '' Naru, kami putus -hik- dia-jalang-itu berciuman dengan manusi-hik-air, putus, sudah putus.''

Naruto menghela nafas. '' Sudah kubilangkan kalau Karin tak cocok untukmu, padahal aku sudah memperingatimu, Sakura-chan malah lebih baik, tapi kau menolaknya, dasar Teme. Itu gara-gara kau tak menuruti sahabatmu ini.''

Hening menyapa, hanya terdengar deru mobil dari jauh, Naruto mendekati ferrari biru tua milik Sasuke, merogoh kantung celana Sasuke yang menuai kekehan geli Sasuke.

'' Diam kau, tak lihat aku kerepotan,'' Sungut Naruto walaupun pada kenyataannya pipi itu merona merah.

Dengan perlahan Naruto memasukkan Sasuke dijok samping kemudi.

'' Kau tau Teme, jangan salahkan aku kalau mobil mahalmu ini penyok besok pagi,'' mata Sappire Naruto memandang tajam sosok yang kini tertidur disampingnya, sama sekali tak menanggapi ocehan Naruto.

Membuang nafas lalu memandang tajam jalanan.

Ouhh, ada yang bisa menggantikanku menyetir?

Satu jam kemudian.

Memapah lelaki yang jauh lebih besar dan berat darimu memang menyusahkan, apalagi jika lelaki itu mabuk dan terus merecokimu tentang betapa dia mencintai Karin, dan tak bersungguh-sungguh ingin putus atau berkata dengan lantang kalau Tou-sannya adalah seorang pemilih, yang lebih menomor satukan kakak lelakinya, membuatnya terlihat bagai bayangan tak kasat mata.

Terkadang tangan Sasuke dengan seenaknya menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto, atau dengan sengaja menyandarkan dirinya dibahu mungil itu yang tak ayal membuat Naruto limbung dan hampir jatuh.

'' Bisakah kau diam, Teme. Kita tak akan sampai dikamarmu jika kau tak menjaga tanganmu,'' sentakan tangan yang diterima Sasuke malah membuat lelaki itu terkekeh, merasa senang dengan kelakuan Naruto.

Naruto membuka password apartemen Sasuke yang sudah diingatnya diluar kepala. Bunyi ting pelan terdengar, bersamaan dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Lampu menyala, memberikan akses bagi Naruto untuk melihat isi apartemen Sasuke, bersih, rapi, teratur seperti terakhir kali dia lihat.

'' Kau tau teme, bangun ataupun mabuk kau sangat menyusahkan, berat, uhh. Sasuke jangan tidur saja, cepat berjalan dan lepas sepatumu,'' sungut Naruto walaupun dia tau Sasuke yang mabuk tak akan menjawab apalagi melakukan perintahnya.

Perjuangan berakhir saat Naruto mendorong Sasuke terlentang diranjang, membuat tubuh atletis itu terpental pelan.

Dengan segera Naruto melepas sepatu sport, jaket kulit mahal, kaos yang terkena muntahan Sasuke. Lalu melemparnya dikeranjang pakaian kotor.

Naruto berjalan kedapur merebus air untuk membersihkan tubuh Pangeran tidur, tak berapa lama Naruto memasuki kamar Sasuke, melihat lelaki yang kini tertidur tenang diranjang tak ayal membuatnya tersenyum.

Saat beginilah Sasuke terlihat polos bagai malaikat kecil, tanpa ada muka datar, tak ada senyuman miring dan pandangan sinis. Ya dia seperti malaikat kecil yang tertidur, tenang dan tampan.

Meletakkan baskom yang berisi air hangat dinakas- disamping tempat tidur- Naruto mengambil handuk baru dari dalam lemari dan piyama biru tua.

Dengan telaten Naruto membasuh tubuh Sasuke, dari wajah, leher lalu lengan berotot tapi saat mencapai dada Sasuke, sebuah tangan menyentaknya hingga terlentang tanpa perlindungan diranjang, diatasnya Sasuke tersenyum bagai predator kelaparan.

Dan selanjutnya teriakan yang terucap dari bibir Naruto sama sekali tak dihiraukan Sasuke.

Malam itu Naruto kehilangan mahkota berharganya.

End flashback

.

Naruto tersentak kaget, ketakutan, kekawatiran menjadi satu, tanpa sadar kini air matanya mengalir.

Dirinya tercabik, bersyukur karna Sasuke sama sekali tak mengingat malam itu tapi kini ketakutannya menjadi nyata.

Dia hamil, satu bulan.

Lalu harus bagaimana sekarang, apa Naruto harus mengatakannya.

Demi tuhan, Naruto tak mencintai Sasuke, tak mencintainya, dia menganggap Sasuke sahabatnya.

Tapi-

Bagaimana dengan anak ini.

Tangan Naruto mengelus perut datarnya.

Disini ada kehidupan, akibat perbuatannya dan Sasuke, tapi bagaimana? jalan apa yang harus dia ambil.

Tuhan kumohon bantu aku.

(/)(/)

Enam tahun kemudian...

'' Shina, Shina-chan.''

Sesosok bocah lelaki tengah berteriak didepan pintu apartemen sederhana,tangannya kadang meraih handel pintu.

Perlahan pintu terbuka, sesosok gadis bersurai hitam panjang menyembul diantara celah pintu yang dirantai.

'' Natsu? Mau main?''

Dengan riang bocah yang dipanggil Natsu mengangguk.

Pintu tertutup, terdengar gemerincing dari dalam lalu setelahnya terbuka lebar, Kushina tersenyum senang.

'' Ayo masuk, ayo masuk. Mama sedang memasak sup tomat, apa kau mau?'' suara riang terdengar jelas tanpa cadel khas anak-anak.

'' Hmm, aku tak suka tomat.''

Shina mengangguk paham. '' Ada wortel dan jamur didalam.''

'' A-aku mau..'' teriakan penuh semangat terdengar dari bibir Natsu tak ayal membuat Shina tersenyum girang, mereka berdua berlari menuju dapur yang menjadi satu dengan tempat makan setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu.

'' Hey, jangan berlarian didalam rumah.''

'' Mama, Natsu mau makan siang bersama kita.'' Adu Shina pada sosok paling dewasa diantara mereka.

'' Benarkah? Ayo bantu aku menyusun piring ini,'' Helaian pirang yang disanggul acak bergerak lembut saat pemiliknya berjalan kearah rak piring.

'' Mama-mama, besok senin aku mau bermain dirumah Natsu, boleh?''

'' Tentu, tapi bilang bibi Ino ya!''

'' Okey.''

Wanita pirang itu dengan cekatan menuang sup tomat dimangkuk kecil, membagi nasi dan lauk dipiring dua bocah kelebihan energi.

Melihat Shina dan Natsu makan dengan lahap membuatnya tersenyum senang.

Anaknya sudah besar sekarang, padahal terasa baru kemarin dia melahirkannya. Kini dirinya bersyukur mengambil jalan ini, Tak ragu dalam memulai. Inilah jawaban dari Tuhan kepadanya.

Ting tong

'' Ah, biar mama yang membuka pintu, kalian habiskan makanannya ya.''

'' Okey mama.''

'' Sip.''

Sedikit merapikan kaus hijau miliknya dan rambut -sekedar ingin terlihat rapi- wanita itu melangkah menuju pintu.

Dengan tergesa dia membuka sedikit daun pintunya, sedikit celah membuatnya tau siapa yang bertamu siang-siang bolong begini. Bola matanya melebar, ekspresi keterkejutan.

'' Kau?''

'' Naruto?''

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Mistake coz One Night Stand**

**Chapter dua**

**.**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasufemnaru, sasukarin**

**Drama, romance**

**M (buat aman saja)**

**Ooc, au, oc, abal, typos, bahasa berulang. Femnaru, no bashing chara.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**(+)**

Siang itu Shina dan Natsu sedang menemani Ino- mama Natsu- berbelanja perlengkapan toko bunga seperti janji Ino kemarin.

Kaki-kaki mungil penuh energi milik Shina menapaki trotoar dengan lincah, kedua tangannya yang masing-masing menggenggam jemari Natsu dan Ino bergerak seirama dengan lagu khas anak kecil yang dinyanyikannya, kadang tangannya terangkat tinggi dan Natsu menyahutinya dengan berteriak '' allright '' keras.

'' Ah, tunggu disini, Kaa-san mau beli pita dulu, ne!'' Ino berjongkok persis dihadapan dua anak berbeda usia lima tahun(Shina) dan tujuh tahun (Natsu). '' Jangan kemana-mana,'' katanya

'' Okey,'' dengan riang dua anak itu menjawab.

Onix milik Shina menyusuri jalanan yang sedikit ramai oleh kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Perlahan bocah itu menyenderkan punggungnya ditembok, kaki yang terbalut kaus kaki berwarna biru muda dan flatshoes senada bergerak pelan, kadang mata onixnya menyorot para pejalan kaki yang melewatinya, dirinya tak sadar kalau Natsu sudah tak berada disampingnya lagi, dirinya begitu terfokus pada guguran daun mapple yang tumbuh dipinggir jalan.

Pandangannya tercuri saat mobil berwarna hitam tiba-tiba berhenti tepat didepannya, lalu sosok wanita paruh baya bersurai hitam yang disanggul rapi keluar dari kursi penumpang berjalan kearah pintu satunya dan membuka paksa, hingga sesosok lelaki muda keluar dengan lengan yang diseret oleh wanita itu.

'' Sudah kubilang, aku tak mau Kaa-san, jangan membuatku malu.''

'' Tak bisa, kau harus ikut.''

'' Ck, tak bisakah Kaa-san membiarkanku bekerja dengan normal.''

Tanpa sadar Shina melangkah mendekati mereka, entah mengapa mereka berdua begitu menarik minatnya, tentu saja bertengkar di depan umum adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi dan lagi Shina adalah tipe petualang sejati yang selalu penasaran kenapa bumi itu berputar dan hal-hal yang kadang tak akan muncul dibenak anak-anak berusia lima tahun.

Wanita paruh baya bersurai hitam legam masih berusaha menarik lengan lelaki dengan style rambut aneh dan berkameja putih polos sekuat tenaga, tapi sayang lelaki itu tak bergeming malah semakin kuat menancapkan kakinya ditrotoar.

'' Ayolah, Sasu.''

'' Suruh baka aniki saja, Kaa-san. Aku sudah betah di Tokyo.''

'' Itachi mengurusi perusahaan di Amerika. Ayolah, Kaa-san mohon,''

'' Tidak-''

'' Paman,'' Shina menarik celana lelaki itu pelan, mencoba mencari perhatiannya. '' Kata mama, seorang anak harus menuruti perkataan mamanya, tidak boleh membantah. Nanti Kyuubi-Onna marah lalu menculik paman lho,'' Kata polos nan lucu terucap dari bibir Shina dengan wajah yang dibuat seserius mungkin, walaupun yang ada malah membuatnya terlihat imut.

'' Ahh, dengar itu Sasuke, bahkan anak seimut ini tau. Tak boleh membantah apa kata Kaa-san,'' sebelah tangan wanita paruh baya itu menutup mulutnya dengan gerakan anggun, tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa penuh kemenangannya.

Dengan tajam Sasuke-nama pemuda itu- menatap bocah yang tetap setia menarik celananya, memasang pose serius yang tampak kontras dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

'' Apa paman?'' tanyanya.

'' Kau-'' desis Sasuke tak suka.

'' Oh, Sasuke. Jangan bicara kasar dengan anak kecil. Hei nak, namamu siapa?'' Mikoto-wanita paruh baya- mensejajarkan dirinya setinggi Shina, menatapnya dengan suka cita dan keinginan untuk mencubit lemak bayi dipipi Shina. '' Kamu lucu sekali. Ah, laki-laki Uchiha memang membosankan, kenapa Uchiha miskin perempuan sih?'' gerutu Mikoto melupakan fakta bahwa ada anak kecil yang berada dalam masa perkembangan didepannya.

Shina mengerjab bingung, onix miliknya menatap Mikoto. '' Apa Uchina tidak bekerja? Mama Shina bekerja buat sekolah Shina?''

'' Keh,'' dengusan Sasuke terdengar keras. '' Uchiha bocah, bukan Uchina. Kau bocah sok ta-adududuh, sakit Kaa-san,'' protes Sasuke, mengusap pahanya yang jadi sasaran jubitan Mikoto.

Sedangkan Sang Pelaku tetap tersenyum manis, mengabaikan desis kesal dari putra bungsunya, dirinya lebih memilih menatap gadis mungil dengan surai blonde terkepang rapi. '' Tadi belum jawab. Siapa namamu?''

Tersenyum manis. '' Uzumaki Kushina, lima tahun,''

Ujarnya bangga.

Kepala Sasuke tersentak, menatap tajam Shina yang memamerkan senyum bangga. ' Uzumaki katanya, Uzumaki.' tanpa sadar dahinya mengernyit dalam. Ingatannya berputar mengulang memori tentang sahabat baiknya yang menghilang tanpa ada kabar sama sekali. Sahabat yang paling mengerti dirinya, paling memaklumi sifat egois dirinya. Uzumaki... Naruto.

Terdengar panggilan beberapa kali dari suara yang begitu dikenal Shina, dirinya menoleh lalu tangannya melambai dengan semangat saat mendapati Natsu dan Ino juga melambai kearahnya, menyuruhnya kesana. Shina kembali menoleh kearah Mikoto yang masih setia mengamati tingkahnya dengan pandangan berbinar. '' Ah, sudah dulu ya bibi, Shina dicari Natsu.''

Kepangan blonde itu bergerak saat Sang Pemilik sedikit membungkukan badan. '' Senang berkenalan dengan bibi, ini buat bibi dan ini buat paman ayam. Jaa nee.''

'' Uhhh,'' gemasnya, Mikoto dengan semangat membalas lambaian Shina. '' Jaa nee,'' teriaknya. '' Ah, lihat, dia memberikanku lolipop rasa semangka. Aihh, manis sekali Shina.''

Sasuke menoleh kearah Kaa-sannya, setengah otaknya masih tak berfungsi dengan baik, berusaha mencerna informasi barusan 'ada berapa banyak marga Uzumaki di Jepang' pikirnya.

Onixnya memindai punggung Shina yang berjalan menjauh, tertawa gembira bersama dua orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Shina menoleh, sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu. Tersenyum manis lalu dengan jahil menjulurkan lidahnya. '' Janee nee, Pamaaannn.''

'' Kenapa aku seperti mengenalnya?'' guman Sasuke, jemarinya mengerat pada lolipop rasa jeruk ditangannya.

'' Kau tau Sasuke, aku lebih suka cucu dengan surai pirang daripada merah.''

Mikoto menatap Sasuke, bibirnya tersenyum manis, seolah membicarakan menu makan malam hari ini.

Begitu jelas.

(+)

Kini ruangan direktur terasa seperti kuburan bagi Naruto, dirinya sama sekali tak punya firasat hari ini. Yang Naruto tau lima menit setelah dia sampai dikantor dirinya dipanggil Sara - asisten Guy-san direktur tempatnya bekerja- agar menemui Guy-san diruangannya.

Naruto tenang-tenang saja karena mengira Guy-san meminta dokumen yang sudah selesai dikerjakannya. Memang Perusahaan ini tak terlalu besar, hanya sebuah perusahaan yang menerima pesanan meja, kursi atau alat-alat rumah tangga juga kantor dalam skala yang tak terlalu banyak.

Naruto sebagai wakil sekertaris merangkap salesgirl juga. Tak banyak karyawan hanya lima orang termasuk pemilik sendiri. Perusahaan yang diberi nama 'Semangat Masa Muda'-aneh memang, seaneh pemiliknya- ini juga memliliki beberapa orang yang memang hanya bertugas membuat pesanan saja, yah begitulah sistem disini.

Dan disinilah dia, duduk tak nyaman, kekesalan mewarnai romannya. Juga setitik rasa was-was tak luput diwajahnya. Wajah yang biasanya bersinar layaknya mentari kini pucat pasi.

Bukan karena dirinya dimarahi habis-habisan oleh mahkluk berkrorofil aka Guy-san, tapi penampakan lelaki yang kini duduk nyaman didepan-nyalah yang membuatnya ingin berlari keluar. Tamu yang sama sekali tak diharapkannya datang-kemarin- dan orang yang tak ingin ditemuinya-saat ini-.

Onix lelaki itu yang biasannya terlihat malas dan mengantuk kini menatapnya tajam, serasa menelanjangi setiap mili tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar Naruto membenahi potongan baju dibagian lehernya, Naruto sadar kemana mata onix itu berlama-lama memandangnya.

'' Jadi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kemarin kau tiba-tiba membanting pintu tepat dihidungku, Naruto?''

'' Uhh.''

'' Dan bisa jelaskan kenapa kau tinggal disini?''

'' Uhh.''

'' Dan kenapa kau kabur enam tahun lalu, membuat orang-orang gempar?''

'' Arrghhh,'' erangnya. '' Bisakah kau diam!''

'' Ya, jika kau memberikan alasan yang logis.''

'' Berhenti bicara seolah kau mengenalku,'' teriak Naruto, tangannya mencengkram erat map merah transparan-yang seharusnya dia serahkan kepada direktur Guy-san bukan lelaki mesum yang kemarin tiba-tiba berdiri didepan rumahnya- sebagai usaha untuk menahan rasa kesal dan keinginan untuk menendangnya ke Tokyo.

Lelaki itu dengan pongahnya bersandar pada kursi, salah satu tangannya menyisir surai yang entah kenapa bisa melawan gravitasi, sedangkan satu tangan yang lain menyanggah dagunya, sebuah pose yang membuat mata Naruto terasa terkontaminasi limbah pabrik.

'' Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Naru. Aku tak akan menggigitmu.''

Wajah Naruto merona padam, setengah malu setengah marah, setengahnya lagi hasrat ingin meninju muka lelaki didepannya itu.

Tarik nafas, buang, tarik, bu-

'' Yah, jika kau ingin aku menggigitmu LAGI, tentu aku tak keberatan.''

Uhuk

Naruto merasa akan lebih baik kalau ada lubang hitam didepannya dan dia yakin seyakin yakinnya akan mendorong lelaki mesum itu kedalamnya.

Dan sialnya kenapa lelaki itu berada disini, bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan bekerja disana dari pada mengurusi perusahaan kecil seperti ini, menghabiskan waktu dengan hobi abnormalnya dan juga bukankah anak-anak itu lebih membutuhkannya.

'Ohh, dimana kau Krorofil sialaaann. Kau adalah dalang dibalik semua ini. Pasti.' maki Naruto

'' . .,'' ancam Naruto, wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari lelaki mesum itu.

'' Ah, aku tak bisa kembali, Guy memintaku mengurusi perusahannya ini sementara dia bulan madu dan juga ada Asuma yang menggantikanku, tempatku bukan disana, kau yang lebih tahu itu? '' Pria itu melirik Naruto dari atas kebawah, bersiul pelan. '' lagipula pemandangan disini jauh lebih indah,'' lelaki itu tersenyum aneh dengan mata yang membentuk 'U' terbalik.

'' Ka-kau dengan otak mesummu itu, pergi keneraka sana,'' teriak Naruto kalap.

'' Tidak, jika tanpamu.''

Naruto membeku, pipinya merona antara marah dan malu, dengan emosi tinggi dia membanting pintu dengan keras dan kontrol emosinya semakin tak terkendali saat melihat tiga temannya berjejer disamping pintu-menguping- berdiri salah tingkah.

'' kalian,'' desisnya penuh racun berbisa. '' Tak pernah melihat Kyuubi-Onna mengamukan?'' Tersenyum manis.

'' Hiiii... Naruto-Sama~ ampuni kami~''

Lalu secepat kilat teman-teman Naruto -Sara, Tenten dan Lee- berhamburan menuju kursinya masing-masing.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto, dirinya segera berjalan menuju kursinya yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari pintu direktur, tiga orang temannya melirik penasaran kearah Naruto tapi tak ada yang berani bertanya.

'' Huh,'' desah Naruto. '' Kenapa orang ini harus muncul.''

Naruto memijat pelipis kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri, salah satu orang yang tak dia inginkan tau tentang keadaannya malah muncul tanpa diundang.

Membuat segala memori yang dia inginkan luntur bersamaan dengan waktu malah mencuat kembali. Susah payah dia mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Tapi kenapa lelaki itu menemukannya disini, setelah enam tahun berlalu. Naruto tidak mempunyai keinginan ditemukan. Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Dia malah berdoa semoga sahabatnya disana membiarkannya pergi.

Apalagi Sasuke, Naruto selalu berdoa agar Sasuke tak mengingat kejadian itu, tak mengingat sedikitpun tentang dirinya, dan semoga tak pernah bertemu lagi.

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat wallpaper handphone flipnya menampakan potret gadis mungil yang belepotan eskrim tengah tersenyum manis didepan kamera.

Sebagai keturunan Uchiha, Shina terlalu ceria jika dibandingkan dengan wajah datar khas Uchiha, tapi kalau soal paras wajah mungkin gen Uchiha lebih mendominasi dari pada gen Uzumaki, juga soal IQ Shina lebih mirip dengan Sasuke(yang diam-diam diamini oleh Naruto) dan sikap ramah penuh sopan santun Khas seorang Namikaze.

Naruto tersenyum sumringah, tapi mengernyit saat menggingat sifat Shina yang membuatnya mengelus dada. Sifat jahil, kekanakan, manja, selalu penasaran adalah murni turunannya. Kadang dirinya berfikir kenapa hanya sifat jeleknya yang menurun pada Shina. Tapi entah kenapa perpaduan Uchiha-Uzumaki-Namikaze tidak buruk juga. Batin Naruto.

Dan satu hal yang pasti, Naruto tak akan menunjukan Shina pada Uchiha.

'' Sensei-'' desah Naruto, dahinya membentur meja pelan. '' Aishi-''

(+)

'' Naruto, kau ada hubungan apa dengan direktur pengganti itu?''

Naruto mengacuhkan pertanyaan Tenten disampingnya, berpura-pura membalas E-mail dari Shina yang menyuruhnya pulang cepat.

'' Naru~ ada hubungan apa?''

'' Benar ada hubungan apa, kalian sepertinya dekat sekali, kalian tadi berteriak seolah mengenal lama,'' kini Sara menyudutkan Naruto ditembok, sedangkan Tenten disisi satunya, menghalangi akses Naruto untuk kabur.

Naruto menghela nafas. '' Tak ada apa-apa, jangan pikirkan itu, lebih baik kau memikirkan bagaimana Temujin terpesona padamu.''

'' Ouh, kau benar. Tapi kehidupanmu juga misterius Naru. Aku penasaraaaan, '' jawab Sara mengerling kepada Tenten.

'' Yap, aku juga berfikir begitu.''

Naruto mendorong bahu Tenten agar memberinya jalan dan dengan cepat menuju halte bis, mengabaikan teriakan dari duo wanita cerewet dibelakangnya.

Hidup Naruto yang awalnya berkisar pada Shina dan bekerja mulai runtuh, apalagi kalau bukan karena-

'' Ayo, ku antar pulang Naru.''

Yah karena lelaki ini.

Dengan perlahan mobil putih keluaran BMW itu berjalan pelan disamping Naruto, surai perak yang tiba-tiba menyembul disamping Naruto tak ayal membuatnya berjingkat kaget.

'' Apa yang kau lakukan, Sensei?''

'' Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang. Ayo.''

'' Aku tak mau,'' Naruto mengibaskan sebuah tangan yang mencengkram lengannya. '' Tidak, ya tidak.''

'' Ayolah, Naru-chan~''

Tenten dan Sara menahan tawa saat melihat wajah kecut Naruto.

'' Hei, Naruto. Cepat naik sana. Kau tak lihat pak direktur bersusah payah seperti itu,'' kata Tenten menahan tawanya.

'' Benar, cepat naik sana Shina pasti menunggumu, hehehe.''

'' Benar Naru-chan, ayo aku antar pulang.''

Naruto menoleh, menatap tajam kedua temannya. Yang dibalas dengan kibasan tangan Sara dan Tenten, seolah menyuruhnya pergi.

Menghela nafas, Naruto mengikuti ajakan Senseinya. Didalam mobil, Naruto terdiam pandangannya memilih mengamati jejeran pohon-pohon mapple disepanjang jalan, keheningan tak membuat mereka salah tingkah, mereka menikmati moment ini.

Hampir satu jam perjalanan menuju apartemen Naruto, tadi dia dan Senseinya itu sempat berhenti disupermarket, membeli barang-barang yang sudah habis dan bahan makanan untuk beberapa hari.

Semburat merah mewarnai langit sore, saat Naruto menaiki tangga apartemen lantai dua, tangannya memegang kantong yang berisi beberapa bahan makanan sedangkan sebelah tangannya meneteng tas plastik berisi telur ayam.

Dalam benak Naruto mungkin Shina sudah menunggu didepan pintu apartemen jika dirinya telat pulang.

Seperti saat ini, gadis cilik itu bersandar pada pintu, tangan kirinya membawa buku cerita anak-anak dengan tangan kanannya memegang lolipop berwarna ungu.

'' Hei, mama bilang apa saat membaca buku.''

Shina menoleh cepat, senyumnya mengembang, terburu-buru Shina memasukan buku critanya ditas selempang kecil. '' Mama!'' teriaknya, lalu menghambur kepelukan Naruto.

'' Oh, little angel. Kamu bisa membuat es krim didalam kantong tumpah.''

'' Eh, es krimmm! Aku mau, aku mau,'' Shina berlonjak senang, tubuhnya memantul keatas kebawah, membuat Naruto tersenyum geli.

'' Naruto.''

Suara berat Khas pria dewasa menghentikan moment ibu dan anak. Shina melongok ketangga, mendapati seorang pria bermasker berjalan kearah mereka sambil membawa kantong persis milik mamanya.

'' Ahh, Shina ini Sensei mama waktu masih sekolah, ayo ucapkan salam.''

Shina mengangguk, dalam hati dirinya menghitung sudah dua kali dia memperkenalkan diri hari ini. '' Saya Uzumaki Khusina, salam kenal paman.'' Shina membungkuk kecil yang dihadiai dengan tepukan lembut dikepalanya.

'' Hatake Kakashi,'' Kakashi merendahkan tubuhnya lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Shina dalam gendongan dengan satu tangan.

Shina mengernyit bingung, sedangkan Naruto menghela nafas.

Satu orang mengetahui rahasianya.

Ah, mantan kekasihnya.

Kalau boleh dia menambahkan.

TBC

A/N: ahh, terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini. Chapter kemarin inginnya hanya prolog. Jadi pendek (chapter ini juga pendek), ohnya, disini sasuke dan Naruto sama sekali tak punya rasa cinta, hanya sahabat baik, jadi tak heran bila nanti mereka akan bingung dan aku buat galau. Hmm mungkin tidak sampai beberapa chapter mengingat ficq yang lain pada tbc.

Bales review.

Morph: lanjut, okey sip, ini udah update.

: bukan, bukan teme, kalau teme keburu end dong critanya, hehehe. Tuh yang datang ada diatas.

gothiclolita89: makasih dibilang menarik, sip ini dah lanjut kok.

Dhese lusi: halo denpasar, hehehe. Jauhnya.

Hahaha, itu cuma prolog, aku juga belum tau nasib mereka selanjutnya, mungkin akan kebongkar chap, depan. Makasih sudah baca.

Nasumichan uharu: yang datang ada diatas tuh,, hihihi. Makasih atas charge semangatnya ya.

Kaname: klu hubungan sasukarin aku belum bisa jawab*plak. Ini termasuk cepet kan?

Ime: ini udah update.

Risa:salam kenal risa, chapter kemarin prolog kok, makanya cepet, hehehe*ngeles.

Makasih sudah suka fic ini.

Zen ikkika: bukaaan, yang datang bukan samasekali tidak tau, kalau Naruto hamil, efek mabuk yang berkepanjangan*nggak logis ya. Sip udah update.

Sunniest stars sky: okey jangan Sasuke. Tenang bukan sasukekok, teme merana. Ntar ada bagiannya. Sasuke galau ekstrim.

miszchanty05: sipp, ini udah lanjut.

Aristy: heheh, itu anaknya sasu,, ya aku pakek ide pasaran tapi ku buat beda, semoga suka.

Athena athiya: makasihhhh, tenang walaupun ini M tapi belum ada lemonnya, tenang saja. Dan chap ini bebas lemon. Makasih ya

Qnantazefanya: Udah update

Guest: siapa yaaa? Haha, udah ketahuan dichap ini.

Terimakasih buat semuanya yang langsung fave atau follow yang add aku jadi author fav(padahal masih baru dan butuh perbaikan) makasih ya semuanya.

Jangan lupa membaca dan tinggalkan reviuw ya..

Ageha Haruna


	3. Chapter 3

**ONE MISTAKE COZ ONE NIGHT STAND**

**CHAPTER TIGA**

**.**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasufemnaru, sasukarin, Kakafemnaru.**

**Drama, romance**

**M (buat aman)**

**Ooc, au, oc, typo, bahasa berulang, membingungkan, femnaru, no bashing chara.**

**Happy reading.**

**.**

**.**

**(o.o)**

Konoha adalah kota yang dipilih oleh Naruto dalam pelariannya, Konoha terletak diantara Osaka dan Kyoto. Perbatasan antara dua kota metropolitan.

Selain itu Konoha adalah tempat kelahiran Jiraiya. Konoha juga tempat dimana Tousannya tumbuh dewasa sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Tokyo untuk bekerja.

Bagi Naruto ini pertama kalinya dia pergi ke Konoha itupun dengan Jiraiya saat dia hamil muda, walaupun terlihat mesum dan selalu bertindak seenaknya, tapi ketahuilah Jiraiya bahkan ingin membunuh ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya.

Dan Naruto tak bisa lebih bersyukur karena tak memberi tahu Jiraiya siapa lelaki itu tapi juga bersyukur dia tak pernah memberi tahu Sasuke tentang Konoha.

Sebagai kota yang berada diperbatasan, Konoha mempunyai banyak sekali pertokoan, gedung-gedung yang dikhususkan untuk masyarakat, mall, bioskop.

Mungkin karna disini ada beberapa tempat pariwisata, hutan lindung, danau Konoha juga sebuah pegunungan yang masih terlihat hijau.

Itulah alasan Naruto mengambil keputusan tinggal disini, juga warga disini ramah-ramah. Lagipula perjalanan dari sini ke Tokyo membutuhkan lima jam perjalannan, lumayan jauh dan tersembunyi, sesuai keinginannnya.

.

Fajar mulai menyingsing, menembus kisi-kisi jendela yang tadi dibuka oleh Naruto, gerakan tirai yang tersapu angin menimbulkan kesan sejuk didalam dapur sederhana milik keluarga Uzumaki.

Bunyi uwabaki yang bergesekan dengan dinginnya lantai tak membuat Naruto menghentikan acara memasaknya. Dirinya dengan telaten meletakkan roll egg dalam kotak bekal berwarna biru cerah.

Hingga sepasang tangan kekar melingkari perutnya.

'' Ohayo.''

'' Ohayo. Sudah bangun?'' tanya Naruto.

'' Hem, aku mencium bau makanan yang enak,'' dengan perlahan Kakashi menumpukan dagunya dipundak mungil milik gadis tersebut, mengamati tangan Naruto yang cekatan mengisi kotak bento milik Shina dengan sayuran. '' Sejak kapan kamu pandai memasak?''

'' Kenapa? Masakanku enakkan?''

Kakashi mendengus pelan, tangannya semakin memenjara Naruto dalam dekapannya.

'' Jangan mengendusku seperti itu, aku belum mandi,'' dengan cepat Naruto menyikut perut Kakashi saat pria bermasker itu mulai mengendus lehernya. '' Hei, hentikan kelakuanmu itu, awas saja kalau nanti Shina-chan melihatnya, kuusir kau dari sini,'' ancam Naruto.

'' Iya-iya. Terimakasih sudah mengizinkannku tidur disini tadi malam, walaupun harus tidur disofa.''

Kakashi melepas pelukannya, dirinya berjalan menuju meja berkaki pendek ditengah ruangan lalu meraih remot tv dan menyalakannya. Dagunya menumpu pada salah satu telapak tangan sedangkan pandangannya menerawang jauh. Entah kenapa Kakashi jadi teringat pembicaraannya dengan Naruto tadi malam.

'' Apa yang kau harapkan, hah?'' Naruto berbalik dengan berkacak pinggang, gaun tidur sutra yang dipakainya melambai pelan mengikuti gerakannya yang tiba-tiba-membuat Kakashi nyengir mesum-.

'' Kau yang paling tau Naru,'' gumannya, pandangannya tak lepas dari Naruto yang tengah mengerutkan keningnya. Berusaha mencerna perkataan sosok lelaki berumur 31 tahun itu. '' Tentang... yang kau bicarakan semalam...''

Jeda terasa menggantung berat diudara, membuat Naruto tanpa sadar berbalik memunggungi Kakashi,

Sebuah pertahanan yang refleks dia bangun.

Detik jam terdengar begitu nyaring bagi telinga Naruto, tak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan, pun juga dengan Kakashi, dirinya lebih memilih menatap langit-langit apartemen yang terlihat pucat.

'' Paman masih disini?'' suara parau khas anak kecil baru bangun tidur memutuskan ketegangan yang ada. Tanpa sadar membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

Shina berjalan menyeret boneka Teddy Bear berwarna coklat madu miliknya, satu jarinya sibuk mengusap matanya yang terasa lengket. '' Ohayo mama, ohayo paman,'' sapanya.

'' Ohayo, Shina-chan sudah bangun?''

'' Hemm.''

'' Ohayo,'' balas Naruto, dirinya membungkuk memudahkan Shina yang mengecup kedua pipinya, dirinya tak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat Shina yang berjalan terhuyung menuju meja berkaki pendek dan merebahkan kepalanya disana, sesekali menguap lebar.

'' Ayo, cuci muka dulu Shina-chan,'' kata Naruto, setelah meletakkan secangkir kopi panas didepan Kakashi.

Shina merengek pelan. '' Aku ngantuk mama.''

'' Hei, ayo cuci muka, ajak sekalian paman Kakashi cuci muka. Dasar tidak yang besar tidak yang kecil sama saja,'' gerutu Naruto.

Desah malas terdengar, tapi langsung bangun saat Naruto mendelik kearah mereka berdua.

'' Ada sikat gigi baru di laci, berikan pada paman Kakashi, Shina-chan dan setelah sarapan pulang keapartemenmu, Kaka-Sensei.''

'' Hem,'' guman Kakashi acuh. Beranjak mendekati Naruto lalu mengecup pipi kanan gadis itu-meniru apa yang dilakukan Shina- cepat sebelum melangkah tanpa beban menuju kamar mandi

'' Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?'' maki Naruto.

(/(/)

[ Sasukeee~ kau sudah bangun? aku rindu sekaliiii, ughh, kenapa sih Kaasanmu menyuruhmu bekerja disana, kan kita jadi berjauhan, lagian disana terpencil, aku tak suka, cepat pulang Sasuke! Aku kangen Sasuke~. Sasuke, kau sudah bangun belum sih? Sasuke? Ck, kau membuatku sebal. Nanti aku telfon lagi ya, aku dipanggil kaasan turun. Bey, Sasuke. emmuahh]

Sasuke mengerang dalam tidurnya, suara keras milik Karin mengalahkan dering alarm digitalnya.

'' Haaahh,'' desah Sasuke pelan, setelah mematikan handphone miliknya.

'' Uzumaki Shina.''

Sasuke berdecih, entah kenapa dirinya masih terbayang-bayang pertemuannya seminggu yang lalu dengan bocah-sok tau -yang salah mengucapkan nama marganya, bocah-sok-serius yang mengancamnya, bocah yang memanggilnya ' Paman Ayam', dan bocah yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina.

Rasanya dia pernah mendengar nama itu, terasa familiar ditelinganya. Siapa?

Walaupun marganya sama dengan marga milik Naruto, tapi bukan berarti anak itu punya hubungan darah dengan Naruto, gambaran tentang Naruto yang mempunyai anak sebesar itu membuatnya meriding tanpa sadar.

'' Tidak mungkin.'' gumannya segera menghapus imajinasi liarnya.

Sebenarnya tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain Sasuke merasa kehilangan atas kepergian Naruto, merasa dirinya tak berarti bagi Naruto, dirinya merasa ditipu, padahal bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah wanita yang melihatnya sebagai Sasuke, bukan seorang Uchiha yang berlimpah kekayaan dunia.

Naruto melihat dirinya sebagaimana dia melihat Naruto tanpa status sosial.

Tapi benarkah Naruto mempercayainya? Jika pada akhirnya dia meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian tanpa teman. Apa artinya pertemanan selama dua tahun jika pada akhirnya Naruto pergi tanpa berkata padanya. Apakah waktu selama itu tak bisa membentuk ikatan sahabat yang-diam-diam- diyakini oleh Sasuke.

Dirinya mendesah berat. Merindukan sosok sahabatnya dulu.

Perlahan pandangan Sasuke terpusat pada permen lolipop rasa jeruk diatas nakas, dirinya mengernyit tanpa sadar.

Tak taukah bocah itu kalau dia tak suka makanan manis. Lebih tak habis pikir kenapa dia masih menyimpan lolipop itu, bukankah lebih baik dibuang saja.

Dan ibu mana yang lebih memilih memberikan permen dari pada tomat pada anaknya. Yang lebih jelas kalau tomat sangat bermanfaat dari pada makanan manis sumber masalah itu. Pikir Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke menyandarkan punggung telanjangnya diheadbed, tak memperdulikan selimutnya melorot hingga memperlihatkan abs yang terpahat sempurna, memangnya siapa yang akan peduli bahkan jika Sasuke telanjang dan berkeliaran dirumah ini bila tak ada satupun penghuni kecuali dirinya.

Ucapkan terimakasih kepada ibunya yang bersikeukeuh memaksanya pindah di Konoha- yang Sasuke akui sangatlah indah dan alami- mengurusi salah satu cabang perusahaan Uchiha yang bergerak dibidang pariwisata, karena Uchiha Shisui yang awalnya menangani cabang ini harus pindah gara-gara terlalu sibuk pacaran dengan sekertaris wanitanya, hingga membuat Shisui ditransfer kepusat dibawah bimbingan langsung dari Big Boss 2 aka Uchiha Itachi sekalian menjauhkannya dari sekertaris muda bermuka dua.

'' Ck,'' Sasuke berdecih keras, sebenarnya dirinya tau hal terselebung dalam pemindahannya ini adalah salah satu cara menjauhkannya dari Karin, mengingat hampir semua keluarga Uchiha yang tersisa tak terlalu menyukai kekasihnya itu.

'' Apa yang kurang dari Karin, Hah?'' tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa.

Dirinya beranjak menuju kamar mandi, tanpa pembantu membuatnya harus mandiri.

.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, dia merasa santai karena tak terburu waktu mengingat betapa lancarnya jalanan disini. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan pagi di Tokyo yang sudah macet saat jam kerja.

Dari jauh Sasuke melihat mobil BMW putih dengan aksen biru cerah-sebuah mobil yang mencolok untuk kota Konoha sama seperti mobil miliknya- berhenti didepan sekolah dasar, terlihat tangan tan yang melambai dari kaca mobil yang terbuka sebelum mobil itu perlahan bergerak menjauh.

Sasuke tak sempat melirik siapa mereka. Bukan apa, hanya sebuah rasa penasaran, siapa yang memiliki mobil mewah selain dirinya.

Sasuke memakirkan lamborghini hitam terbaru miliknya tepat didepan supermarket 24 jam. Mengabaikan tatapan kagum orang-orang. Apalagi para wanita yang kini mengelilingi Sasuke dan pria-pria yang mengerubungi mobil mewahnya.

Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini sejak dulu, jadi dia tak ambil pusing.

Dengan langkah percaya diri, Sasuke berjalan angkuh, layaknya seorang Uchiha sejati. Dagu yang terangkat, menunjukan wibawa dan pesonanya, tak heran jika banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Hingga...

'' Pamaaaann Ayaaaaam.''

Hingga panggilan tak elit meruntuhkan segalanya.

Dahi Sasuke menekuk tajam.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar.

Berani sekali orang yang membuat moodnya buruk pagi-pagi begini.

'' Paman, pamaaaan...!''

Sasuke menoleh hanya untuk mendapati gadis cilik yang ditemuinya seminggu yang lalu melambai riang kearahnya. Sasuke baru menyadari kalau supermarket ini dibangun tepat disamping sekolah dasar Konoha.

Shina berlari mendekat, surai pirangnya berkibar dibelakangnya. Dengan seragam khas anak SD baju putih dengan rompi berwarna biru muda dan rok pendek yang juga biru muda, terlihat imut, apalagi dengan pita lucu yang menghiasi surai blonde itu.

'' Ahh, ternyata benar paman,'' Shina tersenyum gembira, '' aku ingat mobil hitam paman.''

'' Hey, bocah. Kenapa kau disini, cepat sekolah sana,'' tanpa dosa Sasuke mendeadglare Shina, saat bocah itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

'' Uhh, paman, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Uhh, tak baik,'' Jemari kecil itu menarik celana hitam Sasuke. Sebuah isyarat agar Sasuke melihatnya.

'' Hn.''

'' Paman mau beli apa?'' Shina menatap penuh dengan Onix miliknya, wajahnya mendongak saat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang tanpa perasaan.

'' Rokok,'' jawab Sasuke, dirinya mencoba melepaskan tarikan dicelananya tapi sayang Shina tak melepaskannya.

'' Siapa nama paman?'' tangan mungil itu terulur yang disambut ogah-ogahan oleh Sasuke.

'' Uchiha Sasuke.''

'' Ukey, paman Sasuke, sekarang paman jadi pamanku,'' ringisan lima jari membuat Sasuke terhenyak.

Naruto, Naruto.

Dada Sasuke terasa berdetak cepat mengirimkan rasa nyeri yang menjalar ketubuhnya. Tangan putih itu terulur hendak meraih pundak Shina saat tiba-tiba gadis itu berbalik.

'' Naru-''

Shina menoleh cepat, dahinya mengernyit bingung.

'' Shina! Ayo sudah bel masuk!'' teriak Natsu, memanggil Shina didepan gerbang.

'' Ah, aku sekolah dulu paman. Jangan beli rokok, nanti batuk-batuk, mama bisa marah. Dahh Paman Sasukee.''

Shina berlari menjauhi Sasuke, sekali Shina berbalik dan melambai riang. Natsu yang berdiri didepan gerbang tetap berteriak memintanya berlari lebih cepat, saat Shina sampai dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, Natsu segera meraih tangan gadis mungil itu dan menariknya memasuki gerbang sekolah, detik berikutnya bunyi gesekan gerbang terdengar.

Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke terpaku tanpa bisa bergerak.

Dirinya yakin sekali itu senyuman Naruto.

Bagaimana bisa. Pikir Sasuke.

.

'' Apa persiapannya sudah selesai?'' tanya Sasuke pada Yakumo, sekertaris sementara merangkap bendahara '' Pastikan aku mendapatkan sekertaris yang kompeten besok siang,'' kata Sasuke datar tapi mengandung perintah yang tidak dapat diindahkan bagi Yakumo.

'' Ba-baik pak, mereka sudah menunggu diruang rapat,'' tergagap Yakumo mengikuti Sasuke yang kini berjalan terlebih dahulu, hari pertama Sasuke bekerja disini hanya diisi dengan tiga hal, perkenalan -singkat- diri, memecat sekertaris bermuka dua dan perombakan mengenai kepemimpinan Shisui yang dulu.

Cukup menyita waktu, tapi Sasuke sedikit puas dengan perubahan anak buahnya.

'' Apa Shikamaru sudah disana?''

'' Iya bos.''

Koridor mewah terlewati begitu saja oleh Sasuke, dirinya begitu tenang tapi terlihat dingin bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan takut-takut.

Walaupun hampir semua wanita menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum.

Yakumo tergesa-gesa membuka pintu ruang rapat untuk Sasuke, mempersilahkannya masuk terlebih dahulu ketimbang dirinya.

Hingga tubuh didepannya menegang kaku.

'' Naruto?''

Sasuke tak bisa menghentikan rasa terkejutnya saat melihat sosok yang begitu dikenalnya duduk didalam ruangan rapat. Sama sekali tak menyangka.

Terlihat bias ketakutan terpancar dari Sappire yang ditatapnya tajam.

Ya tanpa sadar Sasuke melakukan intimidasi bagi sosok disana, perasaan khawatirnya kalah dengan amarah yang begitu besar membelundak keluar dari pori-porinya.

Sasuke berjalan angkuh tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto yang kini tertuduk takut.

'' Kita mulai rapatnya,'' desis Sasuke berbahaya.

Kini Tenten dan Naruto menyiapkan presentasi, dihadapan mereka duduk Sasuke, Yakumo, Shikamaru dan Amaru secara berurutan.

Tak sedetikpun Sasuke melepaskan pandangannya, sesekali dia membaca berkas yang ada ditangannya untuk mendapati Onix miliknya kembali melirik tajam gadis pirang disana.

Sasuke tak merasa salah orang, enam tahun memang bukan waktu yang singkat tapi bukan berarti dia melupakan sahabatnya-dulu-jika Sasuke boleh menambahi.

Surai Blonde yang kini tertata rapi terlihat lebih panjang dari yang dia ingat dulu, tiga garis dimasing-masing pipi masih ada, dan juga Sappire yang tak mungkin dilupakan oleh Sasuke, seberapa lamapun mereka tak bertemu.

'' Jadi begitulah, kami berharap Uchiha Inc mau bekerja sama dengan ' Semangat Masa Muda','' Tenten mengakhiri presentasinya, menatap heran pada Sasuke yang kini bertopang dagu seolah tak mendengarkan perkataannya.

Tenten mengernyit saat mendapati Naruto tak seaktif biasanya. Lebih banyak menunduk atau menutupi wajahnya dengan lembaran berkas didepannya. Sesekali menggigit bibir seolah dirinya merasa terancam oleh kehadiran seseorang.

'' Baiklah,'' suara bariton memupuskan trans Naruto dan Tenten-menetap penuh pada Sasuke, '' kami akan mempelajari proyek ini.''

'' Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya, dua hari lagi kami akan berikan keputusannya,'' Yakumo menyambung perkataan Bosnya.

'' Terimakasih,'' lirih Naruto '' Kami pergi dulu.''

Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang membereskan barang-barang miliknya dengan terburu-buru. Dirinya tak sadar jika kini berdiri menjulang menghalangi pintu keluar.

Beberapa orang menatapnya bingung.

'' Ma-maaf.''

Tangan putih itu mencengkram lengan Naruto keras, menariknya menjahui pintu. '' Pergi semua dan tutup pintunya.''

Empat orang termasuk Tenten yang masih diruangan terburu-buru keluar.

Pandangan Tenten menyorot khawatir Naruto yang meringis kesakitan saat mencoba melepaskan diri juga pandangan agar Tenten menolongnya.

Tenten menelan ludah gugup. '' A-ayo, Naru-''

'' Pergi,'' desis penuh amarah terlontar membuat Tenten tersentak kaget, dengan cepat Tenten berlari keluar setelah mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepada Naruto.

BRAK

Pintu tertutup rapat.

Menyisakan Sasuke yang menatap puncak kepala Naruto.

Hening terjadi, membuat Naruto semakin terasa sesak. Tangannya bergetar tanpa kendali. Perasaan takut semakin membuatnya pucat dan lemas, tak pernah dia harapkan ini terjadi, tak pernah.

Deru nafas berat terdengar, Sasuke melepaskan lengan Naruto sebelum mengusap wajahnya.

Tatapannya meminta penjelasan pada Naruto yang kini lebih memilih menunduk memandangi ujung sepatunya.

Kriett

Sebuah kursi ditarik mendekat, dengan kasar Sasuke mendudukinya.

Naruto semakin jengah, tangannya mulai memilin ujung kamejanya. Perlahan dirinya bersandar pada tembok lalu merambat menuju pintu, berusaha untuk kabur.

'' Bergerak selangkah. Mati.''

'' Ugh,'' Naruto membeku mendengar ancaman Sasuke yang kini duduk pongah dikursi.

'' Jelaskan!''

'' Tidak ada yang dijelaskan,'' Naruto menggigit bibirnya pelan.

Wajah Sasuke memerah mendengarnya, baru pertama kali dia merasa semarah ini. '' ku bilang jalaskan, Dobe!'' geraman terdengar.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, tak ingin melihat wajah Sasuke yang penuhi emosi, jemarinya saling bertaut erat.

Hingga rasa sakit membuatnya sadar jika Sasuke sudah berada didepannya, marah, sangat.

Cengkraman Sasuke pada lengannya semakin menguat, tak memperdulikan Naruto yang kini merintih kesakitan. '' Uch-Uchiha-sa-arghh,'' Naruto bereriak kesakitan saat Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya hingga kepalanya terantuk dinding.

'' Cih, berani sekali kau memanggilku seperti itu.'' geraham Sasuke beradu, menimbukkan bunyi gemelutuk yang menyakitkan telinga Naruto.

'' Sakit.''

'' Kau tau,'' tangan Sasuke mencengkram dagu Naruto erat, membuatnya mendongak menatapnya, '' aku muak melihatmu.''

Dengan kasar Sasuke mendorong Naruto lalu meninggalkannya tanpa perasaan.

BRAK

Sunyi yang ada.

Naruto tetap berdiri dengan pandangan kosong.

'' Ba-bagaimana ini Sasuke menemukanku,'' gumannya, '' Kakashi, bagaimana ini? Kakashi?'' tak terasa air mata Naruto meleleh membasahi pipinya.

Dirinya takut, Perlukah dia melarikan diri lagi?

TBC

AN/: ada ralat di chapter satu, seharusnya Shina bersurai pirang dan bermata onix, tapi aku salah menulis bersurai hitam dichapter satu, maaf karena keteledoran saya. Dan tidak bisa saya edit, hpq tak bisa buat edit soalnya, kewarnet jauh, jadi males.

Makasih yang sudah review, fav, follow. Kalian inspirasiku. Aku sedikit ngeh dan kurang puas dichapter ini. Semoga tak mengecewakan kalian.

Maaf, aku tak bisa bales satu-satu review kalian

Terakhir jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ya.

Ageha Haruna.


	4. Chapter 4

**ONE MISTAKE COZ ONE NIGHT STAND**

**CHAPTER EMPAT**

**.**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasufemnaru, sasukarin, Kakafemnaru.**

**Drama, romance**

**M (buat aman)**

**Ooc, au, oc, typo, bahasa berulang, alur cepat, membingungkan, femnaru, no bashing chara, (/)tanda untuk flashback**

**Happy reading.**

**.**

**.**

**(o.o)**

(/)

'' Dobe, hentikan tingkahmu!''

Gadis yang dipanggil Dobe itu mencebik acuh, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda-menciumi buku-buku jari kanannya dengan mesra disertai suara kecupan yang riuh.

'' Dobe,'' desis Sasuke, tanpa sadar dia mendeadglare tajam, walaupun dia tau Naruto tak akan melihatnya mendelik sebab mereka duduk saling membelakangi dengan punggung yang menempel.

Dengan kasar Sasuke melepas earphone miliknya.

'' Apa sih, hah? Kau mengganggu, Teme!'' teriak Naruto, dengan gemas dirinya mendorong punggung Sasuke dengan punggungnya. ''Huh, rasakan ini, rasakan ini. Hahaha,'' tawa cempreng terdengar saat Naruto berhasil membuat Sasuke terbungkuk sedangkan dia setengah terlentang dipunggung Sasuke dengan tangan yang menari konyol.

'' Hn.''

'' Eh, eh, jangan dorong balik,'' pekikan panik terdengar. Saat Sasuke dengan kekuatan lelakinya membalas Naruto, membuat gadis itu semakin terdorong kedepan, kini dahi dan lutut Naruto menempel erat. '' Berat, Teme.''

'' Hn.''

'' Uh, sesak,'' keluh Naruto, dirinya mendorong kepala Sasuke menjauh tapi tak berarti banyak saat Sasuke semakin menekan punggungnya.

Tarik nafas...

'' Hiaaaa,'' dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto menekan balik Sasuke, tak tau jika Sasuke sengaja menghindar, membuat dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terlentang dengan kepala terlebih dahulu.

Bunyi debaman terdengar nyaring, disusul pekikan kesakitan Naruto juga sumpah serapah untuk Sasuke.

'' Dobe,'' ejek Sasuke, bibir tipis itu menyeringai meremehkan disertai dengan dengusan keras, Sasuke- sekalipun tak berniat membantu Naruto untuk bangun.

'' Buhh, sakit tau Teme, itu keras sekali,'' air mata bersarang disudut Sappire itu, Naruto dengan pelan mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. '' Dasar Teme jelek, jahat. Huh, awas saja nanti kalau otakku jadi amnesia. Aku akan menuntutmu. Huhh. Sakit tau~'' rengek Naruto, '' aku kasih tau Kaka-sensei biar nilaimu kosong. Huh, dasar Sasukecapteme jelek.''

'' Hn.''

'' Ahhhh,'' Naruto berdiri menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan kesal.

Tidak akan ada yang marah bahkan jika Naruto berteriak kencang disini, jam pelajaran sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu, hanya beberapa orang yang mungkin masih tinggal disekolah.

Lagipula hanya mereka -Naruto dan Sasuke- yang duduk disudut atap yang teduh, dimana mereka bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dari atas, tak ada murid yang suka berada disini. Mungkin karena harus melewati koridor panjang, anak tangga yang lumayan banyak dan juga ruangan tak terpakai membuat malas murid-murid.

Juga Sasuke tak perlu menjaga sikap Uchihanya, hanya ada Naruto disini- Naru-dobe- sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, tak sadar jika dirinya bersikap berbeda, lebih terlihat manusiawi. Tapi meskipun begitu Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke yang dingin dan tak tersentuh.

'' Sini!'' suara datar terdengar juga sebuah tangan putih yang meraih lengan Naruto agar duduk didepannya. Naruto menurut, dirinya duduk membelakangi Sasuke.

Sapuan angin sore terasa membelai kulit Sasuke juga surai blonde yang diikat twin tail memenuhi pandangannya. Perlahan jemari pianis itu mengusap kepala Naruto yang memerah hanya untuk mendapati kalau surai blonde tanpa perawatan terasa lembut diantara jari-jarinya.

Mereka terdiam, hanya suara musik pop yang terdengar dari MP3 menemani mereka. Naruto tau, sebenarnya Sasuke itu baik-menurut versi Sasuke sendiri-, tapi sifat itu tertutupi dengan peraturan tak tertulis Uchiha. Dingin, datar, tanpa emosi, tak tersentuh, arogan dan entah apa lagi sifat tak tertulis Uchiha.

Seperti saat ini, Sasuke dengan telaten mengusap kepalanya. Ini adalah bentuk kasih sayang Sasuke yang tersamarkan juga permintaan maaf terselubung. Dan dirinya merasa bangga karena Sasuke dengan keinginannya sendiri menunjukan sisi lainnya kepada Naruto.

Bukankah itu sahabat terbaik. Selalu menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan yang mereka punya.

'' Kenapa? Masih tak suka aku pacaran dengan Kaka-sensei?''

Tak ada jawaban. Tapi usapan sedikit bertenaga membuat Naruto paham.

Menggangguk pelan. '' Dia lelaki yang bertanggung jawab kok, walaupun sedikit mesum, tapi dia baik lho. hihihi,'' Naruto terkikik mengingat memorinya. Wajahnya merona merah, perlahan jemari tan yang ramping terangkat keudara, bias kemilau berpendar dari jari manisnya, sebuah cincin putih melingkar tanpa dosa, cincin polos tanpa secuil permata, tapi terlihat begitu memukau dengan ukiran rumit yang menghiasinya.

'' Kalau tak serius tak mungkin Kaka-sensei memberiku ini kan?'' Naruto menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk mendapati wajah datar Sasuke. '' Kalau kau serius beri Karin sesuatu, walaupun aku juga tak terlalu setuju dengan Karin, mesti kau cintaaaaa setengaaaah matiiiii, tetap saja Sakura yang terbaik,'' tambah Naruto. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk dengan mimik serius seolah menegaskan perkataannya.

PLAKK

'' Itaaaaiii, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?'' teriak Naruto, dirinya tanpa sadar melompat menjauh dari Sasuke yang menatapnya datar, walau ada setitik kemarahan disana.

'' Okey-okey,'' desah Naruto '' kau pasangan seraaasiii dengan Karin. Puas, '' jempol Naruto terangkat ogah-ogahan sambil tetap menggerutu saat kepalanya yang tadi terbentur kini berdenyut kembali.

'' Aku hanya membuat otakmu berada ditempatnya,'' jawab Sasuke datar, tanpa dosa Sasuke menurunkan tangannya yang tadi digunakan menampar kepala Naruto.

See

Siapa yang bilang Sasuke itu penuh kasih sayang hah? Rasanya Naruto ingin mengunci mulutnya agar tak berkata tentang kebaikan Sasuke. Segala julukan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai prodigi Uchiha hancur sudah setidaknya dimata Naruto. Sudah tak terhitung, Naruto tersakiti secara fisik-perlakuan kasar- dan mental -perkataan tajam- akibat berteman dengan Sasuke, walau anehnya Naruto tetap berteman dengan Sasuke.

Inikah yang dinamakan sehabat sejati?

Tatapan tajam itu membuat Naruto merengut. '' jangan berkata jelek tentang Karin.''

'' kau juga jangan berkata jelek tentang Kaka-sensei. Huh,'' Naruto membuang muka. Tapi begitu melihat seseorang yang berdiri dipintu atap,-bersender dengan pandangan terfokus pada buku ditangannya- Naruto serta merta berlari.

'' Kaka-sensei!'' pekik Naruto, dirinya dengan mudah masuk dalam dekapan guru bermasker itu. '' Sudah lama?''

Kelopak mata Kakashi terlihat melengkung. '' Belum,'' kini tangan Naruto dan Kakashi terjalin. '' Terimakasih sudah menemani Naruto Sasuke dan tadi aku melihat Karin sudah selesai dengan kegiatan klubnya.''

'' Hn,'' acuh Sasuke.

'' Tapi aku lama menunggu Kaka-sensei rapat,'' Rengut Naruto terlihat kesal.

'' Gomen,'' wajah Kakashi merunduk mendapati gadisnya itu tengah cemberut dan menahan tawa sekaligus, lucu sekali hingga sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat.

'' Uhh, bakaerokaka,'' sungutnya dengan rona merah dipipi. '' eh,mau kemana?'' tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan kearah pintu.

'' Pulang.''

'' Ohh, Jaa ne, Teme.'' Jemari tan Naruto melambai riang sebelum beranjak ketempatnya semula, pojok atap yang teduh, Kakashi mengikuti dari belakang.

'' Hei,'' sapa Kakashi, tangannya melingkar dipinggang Naruto. '' jangan pikirkan apa kata orang, ne. Mereka-mereka, kita-kita.''

'' Heemm,'' guman Naruto, menyamankan diri dipelukan kekasihnya.

'' Sakit?'' pelan Kakashi mencium bagian belakang kepala Naruto lalu turun menyusuri tengkuk Naruto, membuat gadis itu terkikik geli. Tangan Naruto tanpa sadar berusaha menjauhkan bibir Senseinya yang entah sajak kapan terlepas dari maskernya.

'' Uh, Sensei!'' pekiknya saat dirasa bibir Kakashi menjelajahi sudut bibirnya.

Kakashi tak menjauhkan bibirnya saat berguman hingga gerak bibir itu membuat tubuh Naruto bergedik, nafas hangat kini berpindah pada rekahan cheery merah, terlihat menggoda bagi Kakashi.

'' Satu saja, okey?'' pintanya.

Dan apakah Kakashi perlu jawaban atau penolakan jika didetik berikutnya dia sudah memagutnya.

(/)

O()o

Sasuke kembali tak menyangka kalau dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Naruto, setelah kemarin pertemuan tak disengaja berakhir dengan umpatan darinya dan wajah kusut Naruto saat keluar dari ruang rapat. Kini dia melihat Naruto keluar dari minimarket memakai kameja biru muda dan rok lipat selutut membawa kantong putih dengan daun bawang yang terlihat dari luar.

Beberapa kali terlihat berbincang dengan orang-orang yang menyapanya. Naruto terlihat begitu mencolok dengan surai blonde yang bersinar dibawah langit sore Konoha, mungkin juga karena senyum yang dulu sering Sasuke lihat atau mungkin dengan bahasa tubuh yang dia lakukan, tersenyum, menggeleng pelan, dan enerjik juga polos.

Sebenarnya dia tak sengaja pulang lebih awal, berbeda dengan kantor pusat yang selesai jam 7 malam, di Konoha jam 7 malam kantor sudah lumayan sepi. Jadi Sasuke memilih pulang terlebih dahulu apalagi pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Sama sekali tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Naruto, membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang memarkir mobilnya ditepi jalan.

Dari apa yang diperolehnya setelah observasi singkatnya kemarin, ada beberapa hal yang dia tau. Naruto semakin dewasa dan masih memakai cincin pemberian Kakashi, jadi bisa dipastikan Naruto belum menikah, sebab kalau sudah menikah tak mungkin gadis itu tetap memakai cincin dari pacarnya dulu.

'' Cih,'' Sasuke menjadi kesal saat mengingat lelaki tua mesum itu tak memberitau dimana Naruto pergi.

Sasuke tersentak saat tersadar dari transnya, pandangannya langsung mencari keberadaan Naruto, saat melihat gadis itu menaiki sepedanya, Sasuke memutuskan mengikuti Naruto pelan, berusaha menjaga jarak agar tidak ketahuan, bagaimana gadis itu mengayuh sepedanya santai sebelum berbelok kesebuah toko bunga bernama Yamanaka's flowers.

Sasuke berfikir untuk apa Naruto membeli bunga, tapi tak menunggu lama pertanyaannya terjawab, Naruto kini keluar dari toko tersebut dengan seorang anak kecil, Sasuke tak sempat melihat rupa bocah itu apalagi dia berada dalam mobil dengan radius beberapa meter, bocah cilik yang kini berdiri disamping Naruto menggunakan celana pendek, jaket dengan hoodie yang menutupi rambutnya dan topi yang dipakai miring.

Mungkin dia laki-laki, batin Sasuke saat melihat bocah itu bergaya ala rapper, disampingnya Naruto tampak merenggut kesal sesekali terlihat menasehati anak itu dan hanya bisa memijat keningnya saat anak-entah laki-laki atau perempuan- mengacuhkannya.

'' Huh, dobe,'' ejek Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Sasuke kembali memacu mobilnya pelan saat melihat Naruto kembali menaiki sepedanya, sebelum sebuah getaran dikantong celana mengalihkan perhatiannya.

'' Hn, Karin?'' sapa Sasuke, perhatiannya tercuri oleh pacarnya yang sedang menelponnya, saat tersadar oniknya berusaha mencari sosok Naruto. Tapi sayangnya tak ada Naruto dalam jarak pandangnya. Naruto menghilang.

'' Aku sibuk, Karin.''

Panggilan terputus.

Sasuke segera keluar dari mobilnya, pandangannya berpencar mencari sosok yang beberapa saat yang lalu ada dihadapannya.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke memukul body mobilnya sendiri.

'' Cih, sial.''

/)/)

'' Bagaimana?'' tanya Naruto saat Tenten dan Sara memasuki mobil kantor mereka.

Sebenarnya hari ini hari yang dijanjikan apakah proyek ini akan dilanjutkan atau tidak, tapi entah karena apa sekertaris Amaterasu-nama cabang - menelfon agar datang kekantor mereka.

Dan inilah yang dilakukan Naruto setelah pulang kemarin, memarahi Kakashi-yang juga tak tau kalau kepala Amaterasu diganti Sasuke- dan menangis dipelukannya. Ketakutan apabila Sasuke menemukan Kushina.

Kini dengan rasa tak sabar Naruto menunggu Tenten dan Saara- Naruto meminta menggantikannya- ditempat parkir Amaterasu, berharap-harap cemas menanti kedatangan mereka, sekaligus takut-takut kalau misalnya Sasuke menemukannya bersembunyi didalam mobil kantor.

Dan saat melihat dua orang yang ditunggunya berjalan keluar dengan tampang senang membuat sebagian hatinya bersorak gembira, dia tau proyek berjalan lancar, tapi sebagian hatinya yang lain bercampur antara takut, cemas dan penasaran.

'' Tenang saja, deal kok,'' jawab Tenten sesaat setelah memasang seatbeltnya, walaupun terlihat penasaran dengan kehidupan temannya tapi dia masih memiliki batas untuk mengorek masalah pribadi seseorang. Walau sangat sulit untuk menjaga bibirnya agar tak bertanya '' Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Uchiha-san dan Hatake-sama'' sumpah kehidupan Naruto sangat misterius apalagi dengan adanya Kushina-chan.

Naruto membola mendengarnya, wajahnya sumringah. '' Benarkah Sasu-ah maksudku Uchiha-san menyetujui kerjasama kita?'' ralat Naruto buru-buru saat merasa salah ucap, dilihatnya iris mata Tenten menyipit penasaran.

'' Benar, ahh... Uchiha memang tampan-tampan, lihat Shisui juga sangat tampan lalu aku dengar putra sulung Uchiha juga tak kalah awesome. Uhh, Uchiha Sasuke terlihat cool, badboy dan alpha male, perpaduan tiga karakter sempurna. Kyyaaa, gen Uchiha memang terbaik,'' tangan Sara menekan dadanya sendiri sedang pandangannya menerawang dengan wajah bersemu merah, persis seperti tingkah Fansgirl. '' tapi aku masih penasaran kenapa kau menyuruhku menggantikanmu. Asal kau tau saja, tadi Uchiha itu hampir melempar apapun yang ada disekitarnya dengan pandangan mata, hihhh serem,'' Sara tanpa sadar memeluk dirinya sendiri, tubuhnya bergetar saat mengingat kejadian diruang rapat.

Tenten menyalakan mobilnya, lalu keluar dari tempat parkir milik kantor cabang Uchiha, Amaterasu. '' Sepertinya dia menunggu seseorang,'' liriknya kearah Naruto, yang kini duduk tak nyaman dikursi penumpang.

'' Ha-ha-ha,'' tawa garing Naruto menggema.

'' Serius, tadi Uchiha-san menanyakanmu tidak secara langsung sih, tapi dia beberapa kali melirik pintu rapat, seperti menunggu seseorang tiba-tiba datang, '' kepala Saara melongok kedepan-dia duduk sendiri dibelakang- '' sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan cowok-cowok tampan itu sih, '' geram Sara, dirinya sedikit iri dengan Naruto, walau tanpa berusaha Naruto selalu menjadi magnet yang menyedot perhatian para lelaki tampan dengan kantong setebal pantat gajah. Apalagi dulu incarannya juga sempat pedekate dengan Naruto, siapa lagi kalau bukan Temujin.

Naruto tersentak kaget, tak mungkin dia menceritakan hal ini pada teman-temannya, karena ini adalah rahasia terbesar yang tak ingin dia ceritakan.

Tanpa sadar jari telunjuk Naruto membuat bulatan kecil dipaha. '' A-aku juga tak tau,'' Naruto mengutuk bicaranya yang terbata, dari dua orang ini mungkin Tenten yang paling menakutkan, soal daya tangkapnya, pasti dia sadar kalau Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Gadis Blonde itu melirik Tenten, melihat Tenten yang fokus menyetir membuatnya menghela nafas lega-pelan- dia tau Tenten menghormati privasinya.

.

Hari berganti hari, tak terasa sudah satu minggu sejak pertemuannya dengan sasuke, dirinya sama sekali belum dan siap bila harus bertemu dengan Sasuke, dia tau kalau ini tidak bertanggung jawab, tapi Kakashi menyetujuinya-mungkin dia juga merasa was-was- pengalihan tanggung jawab kepada Sara, jadi untuk sementara Naruto menjabat sebagai sekertaris utama dan Sara melakukan proyek sampai selesai.

Kakashi dan Shina juga semakin dekat, beberapa kali mereka terlihat bercanda, mungkin karena Shina adalah bocah supel dan riang, juga Kakashi yang terlihat menyayanginya, membelikan beberapa jepit rambut lucu, mainan dan baju baru-Naruto sempat protes-. Beberapa kali juga Kakashi menginap diapartemen sempit Naruto lalu berangkat bersama layaknya keluarga kecil, lengkap dengan ayah, ibu dan anak.

Tapi dia tau Shina tak mudah untuk memberikan kepercayaannya pada Kakashi sepenuhnya, tipikal Uchiha. Shina menerima tapi belum mempercayai. Dia tau karena saat Shina berfikir dia semakin terlihat seperti mini Sasuke, kerutan diwajahnya, ekspresi matanya mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Jadi mungkin ini perpaduan antara sifatnya dan Sasuke. Supel dan pengamat yang baik.

Tapi ada juga saat dimana Naruto bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shina, otak Uchiha sama sekali tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Kadang Naruto berfikir apakah tak apa membiarkan Kakashi memasuki hatinya lagi, memasuki kehidupannya dengan Shina, tak dipungkiri Naruto merasa bahagia dengan adanya Kakashi disampingnya, memeluknya, menciumnya sepanjang malam, ciuman penuh hasrat dan terbangun dalam dekapannya.

Sumpah Naruto membutuhkan itu semua, tapi bagaimana jika pada akhirnya Kakashi meninggalkannya seperti dia meninggalkannya dulu.

Bagaimana dengan 'lelaki' yang sejak dulu menentang hubungan mereka. Apalagi sekarang dengan keberadaan Shina mungkin semakin bertambah saja alasan 'lelaki itu' memisahkannya. Naruto merasa semakin tak pantas untuk Kakashi. Tentu saja, Kakashi bisa mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik darinya, bukan seorang Naruto yang bahkan tak memiliki status, jandakah? Gadiskah?

Dia takut saat dia dan Shina terlalu bergantung pada Kakashi, lelaki itu meninggalkannya.

Dia masih mencintai Kakashi, terlihat jelas.

Dan, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi saat melihat cincin itu juga tetap dipakai oleh Kakashi.

'' Mama, mama!''

'' Eh, ya. Shina-chan''

Shina merengut. '' Kenapa mengacuhkannku, kita sudah sampai.''

Pandangan Naruto berkeliling. Mendapati jika dirinya sudah berada didepan kedai makan yang terlihat sedikit ramai, Kakashi disampingnya menatap dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

'' Ya ampun. Maafkan mama sayang, ayo keluar.''

'' Sip,'' gadis itu berlonjak senang, membuka pintu mobil Kakashi dengan riang sebelum pandangannya tercuri pada mobil yang dia kenal. '' Lho?''

'' Ayo Shina-chan!'' teriak Naruto saat melihat Shina berdiri termenung disamping mobil mewah.

'' Ah iyaa,'' Shina tersenyum lebar '' Kita makan apa nanti?'' meraih jemari Naruto lalu mengayunkannya seirama langkah kaki.

'' Hmm, Shabu-shabu mau atau yakiniku?'' tanya Kakashi, dirinya saat ini tak membawa buku bacaan favoritnya bukan lupa tapi memang tak bisa membacanya jika berada disekitar Shina kalau tidak mau Naruto mengamuk seharian dan membuang buku porno tersebut.

'' Mau-mau, aku mau semuanya,'' kata Shina dengan pandangan penuh kesukacitaan.

'' Hei, anak muda kau bisa gendut kalau makan sebanyak itu,'' Naruto merapatkan jaketnya, udara malam di Konoha memang dingin.

Kedatangan tiga orang itu mencuri perhatian, mobil dan paras wajah yang cantik juga aneh-Kakashi-. Sedangkan perempuan disekitar kedai saling berbisik saat melihat Naruto, wajar saja di Konoha dinding seolah berbicara, apalagi kalau tentang seorang wanita tanpa suami tapi punya anak yang sangat cantik dan cerdas - walau dengan terpaksa mereka mengakui Naruto tak kalah cantik- kini berjalan dengan seorang laki-laki dengan tumpangan mewah. Tentu saja ini menjadi gosip yang sangat hot. Mereka tak akan berdiam diri.

Terutama lelaki muda itu bukan berasal dari sini.

Naruto mendengus pelan saat mendengar bisik-bisik yang serasa melubangi telinganya. '' Cih, perempuan tak punya pekerjaan.''

'' Biarkan saja,'' lengan Kakashi meraih kepala Naruto sebelum mengecup surai blonde itu, pekik histeris tertahan dibibir para penggosip yang seolah mendapatkan jackpot tanpa undian.

'' Ihsss,'' desis Naruto berbahaya menatap tajam pelaku kejahatan disampingnya sedangkan Kakashi hanya terkekeh pelan. Entah apa yang ada didalam pikirannya.

Menarik sekali menggoda Naruto.

Shina tersenyum penasaran saat memasuki kedai yakiniku. Iris Onixnya mengamati hal-hal yang ada disekitarnya, memandang takjub pada interior kedai, walau terlihat kecil tapi kalau masuk akan terlihat sangat besar, dengan warna paste koral yang terlihat menawan, bangku-bangku ditata rapi. Perpaduan antara seni modern dan jepang kuno, begitu terlihat artistik.

'' Hei, Shina kemari,'' tangan Naruto menarik jemari mungil Shina, jika dibiarkan kemungkinan besar gadis cilik itu memilih menjelajahi semua tempat dikedai ini ketimbang makan malam.

Mereka memilih duduk disudut kedai dengan pandangan mengarah lurus kejalanan.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kakashi mengajak Naruto makan malam, jika malam-malam sebelumnya Kakashi dengan senang hati memakan masakan Naruto tapi untuk malam ini Kakashi mengajak Naruto dan Shina makan malam diluar.

Sebuah kedai yakiniku yang terkenal di Konoha adalah pilihannya, Akimichi'yakiniku.

'' Mama, toilet.''

'' Eh, ayo. Mama antar.''

Shina menggeleng pelan. '' Aku sendiri saja.''

Gadis itu turun dari kursi menuju seorang pelayan laki-laki, bertanya sesuatu setelah membungkuk singkat Shina berjalan menjauh hingga menghilang dibalik dinding.

'' Mandiri,'' guman Kakashi saat mengamati tingkah Shina.

Naruto yang mendengarnya mendengus senang, rasa bangga menyelimuti hatinya. '' Tentu saja, dia anakku.''

'' Benarkah? seperti yang kuingat dari dulu kau sangat manja, Naru,'' Kakashi tersenyum menggoda dibalik maskernya.

Wajah Naruto memerah mendengarnya, dia merasa tersinggung. '' Hei, kapan aku bertingkah manja, seingatku malah kau yang suka memanjakanku dulu.''

'' Iya-iya.''

Sebuah kecupan singkat diberikan Kakashi pada Naruto yang kini membeku, tak menyangka gurunya akan mencium dirinya ditempat umum seperti ini.

'' Hentai,'' bisik Naruto, dirinya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

Kakashi menepuk kepala Naruto pelan, pandangannya mengamati tempat dimana Shina terakhir kali terlihat.

Kenapa bocah itu lama sekali? Batin Kakashi.

Tapi begitu Shina muncul, Kakashi tak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya,

'' Shina-chan? Siapa yang kau ajak?''

Hingga kalimat Kakashi membuat Naruto mengernyit.

Shina berjalan dengan tangan yang menggandeng laki-laki dewasa dengan surai raven aneh. Lelaki itu berjalan angkuh dengan dagu terangkat juga menatap tajam beberapa wanita disekelilingnya, wajah datar miliknya tak memperlihatkan emosi, jika sekarang dirinya tengah menahan kesal karena bertemu lagi dengan pengacau cilik saat dia keluar dari toilet pria apalagi melihat bocah Blonde dengan iris onix-komposisi yang aneh menurutnya- terlihat bahagia, seolah telah menemukan sesuatu yang hebat hingga harus diberi penghargaan nobel. Antusiasme besar begitu terpancar, tangannya melambai riang membuat Naruto seolah membeku.

Kini tiga orang dewasa disana tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya, terutama Naruto yang merasa dunia hitam mulai menyambangi penglihatannya.

Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan keringat dingin terasa menembus pori-porinya.

'' Mama ini paman Sasuke, paman Sasuke ini mamaku Uzumaki Naruto dan itu Kakashi-sensei pamanku juga.''

Mengabaikan seorang gadis mungil yang berbicara polos memperkenalkan anggota keluarganya.

Oh, mungkin lebih tepat, memperkenalkan mamanya dengan papa kandungnya. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi lebih rumit dari yang terlihat. '' Boleh paman Sasuke makan bersama kita?''

.

.

.

.

.

O.o

Para pembeli datang silih berganti, menyesaki kedai yakiniku yang terkenal murah dan enak di Konoha, apalagi Konoha saat malam hampir selalu dingin membuat beberapa orang memilih untuk bersantai lebih lama, jam makan malam memang sudah berlalu tapi tak sedikit karyawan menyesakinya, mungkin makan bersama teman-teman untuk mempererat rasa persaudaraan.

Keramaian kedai berbanding terbalik dengan meja yang terletak disudut kedai, sedikit terhindar dari pandangan orang-orang.

Terduduk kaku tanpa sepatah katapun yang terucap.

Tiga orang dewasa seakan hidup didunianya sendiri. Hanya satu bocah yang bahkan tak merasakan aura aneh yang menyelimuti mejanya, dia dengan semangat memakan yakiniku.

Naruto meringis dalam hati, ketakutannya menyebar hingga membuatnya berkeringat dingin, walaupun sudah berusaha menyembunyikannya tapi dia tau Kakashi melihatnya juga tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan manusia didepannya terasa membakar ubun-ubunnya.

Bisakah dia lari dari kenyataan, dirinya tak akan pernah siap bila harus bertemu dengan massa lalunya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Segala rahasianya, kepergiannya, shina dan Kakashi disampingnya pasti akan membuat lelaki itu murka, mengingat apa yang dikatakannya saat bertemu pertama kali ' aku muak melihatmu' membuatnya ingin menangis.

Tak salah jika Sasuke begitu membencinya, lelaki itu membenci kebohongan.

Tuhan, tolong aku.

.

.

Kakashi berusaha terlihat tenang, poker face yang terlihat mengantuk menutupi kegelisahan hatinya. Dirinya menyesal mengajak Naruto keluar untuk makan malam, jika tau akan begini akhirnya , dia lebih memilih makan sup gingseng dan telur orak-arik dibanding harus bertemu mantan muridnya.

Tangan Kakashi terkepal geram, marah dan keinginan untuk membuat bocah Uchiha itu babak belur. Bahkan bocah itu melupakan kesalahan terbesarnya.

Ayah kandung Shina.

Ingin sekali Kakashi merubah fakta itu.

.

.

Sasuke menahan matanya agar tak menyorot tajam MANTAN sahabatnya, bukan karena ada Kakashi disini, tapi karena ada anak kecil, polos, pembuat onar dan sok tau yang kini duduk disampingnya, tetap berkicau layaknya kenari, menceritakan kepada 'mama' dan paman angkatnya tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke.

Mama, menggelikan sekali. Dengus Sasuke.

Walau begitu Sasuke mengamati bagaimana bahu Naruto yang tengang. Bagus. Apa kau merasa takut, Dobe? Ejek Sasuke dalam hati.

Kurasa ketakutanmu tak akan bisa membayar waktuku yang terbuang sia-sia saat mencarimu.

Sasuke tau dia payah dalam mengucapkan kata hatinya, jadi apa yang terlontar dari bibirnya kadang berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya.

Satu sisi dirinya bersyukur melihat temannya baik-baik saja dan disisi lain dirinya begitu marah... Dan kecewa.

.

.

'' Mama, mama mengabaikanku lagi?'' rajukan terdengar menyambangi pendengaran Naruto, membuat wanita muda itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

'' Ah, sayang. Maaf. Hei, kalau makan yang rapi dong, lihat sausnya menempel dipipimu.'' dengan telaten Naruto membersihkan pipi penuh saus dengn tissu yang dibawanya.

Hal sekecil itu tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke dan Kakashi, terlebih Kakashi yang tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Ya, inilah wanita yang dicintainya.

'' Jelaskan apa yang terjadi, kalian menikah, hah?'' desis berbahaya meluncur dari bibir Sasuke, mata onix tajamnya menyorot Sappire Naruto.

Hening begitu menyesakkan dada.

'' Belum, tapi kupastikan kami akan menikah.''

Naruto menoleh secepat yang dia bisa hingga lehernya seperti terkilir, roman terkejutnya tak dia sembunyikan,

'' Apa maksudmu Kakashi?'' tanya Naruto.

'' Ya, kita akan menikah.''

Sasuke memandang geram Kakashi. '' lalu bisa jelaskan kenapa anak ini bisa memanggilmu paman, hah?''

Naruto panik, dirinya tak tau akan berbicara apa. Jari telunjuknya membuat pola lingkaran tanpa sadar. '' Aku-''

'' Oh itu,'' tawa renyah terdengar, onix hitam Kakashi menyipit. '' Hmm, ini agak rumit, sebenarnya Shina anakku,'' lirihnya

'' Kakashi,'' potong Naruto, apa yang ada dalam pikiran Senseinya itu sih.

Onix Sasuke membola, terkejut akan pernyataan barusan, benarkah Shina anak dari pria didepannya, Sasuke menatap meminta jawaban Naruto, sayang gadis itu menunduk seolah menghindarinya.

'' Aku-'' lanjut Kakashi. '' -aku dulu melakukan kesalahan hingga membuat Naruto pergi meninggalkanku. Jadi aku mencarinya dan ingin menikahinya,'' kebohongan terucap lancar dari bibir Kakashi, '' Dan Shina benar anak kandung Naruto dan anakku.''

Naruto menunduk, mencengkram blousenya erat, kebohongan ini membuatnya ingin mati.

Sesak.

Bersalah.

'' Kau-melakukan-kesalahan-'' geram Sasuke, dirinya paham, sangat.

Dirinya bukan anak kecil yang polos dan bodoh, dia tau kesalahan apa yang dilakukan Kakashi, melalui clue yang ada, terlihat jelas. perasaan marah itu muncul menyelimuti hatinya.

Sahabatnya ternodai.

Keinginan untuk memukul pria didepannya semakin besar.

'' Ya, dan aku ingin memperbaikinya.''

Semua terdiam.

'' Karna itu kau pergi, Naruto?'' sasuke nyaris berbisik.

Naruto tak menjawab, dirinya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalannan diluar. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Shina memandang Kakashi dan Mamanya. '' Mama akan menikah?'' gumannya pelan, begitu lirih hingga tak ada yang mendengar suaranya, tanpa sadar romannya berubah dingin.

TBC

Pendek? Maaf.

Lagi mancet idenya. Semoga puas yah walaupun pendek.

Aku akhir-akhir ini sering kesel, kenapa fanfiction sering error sih, kadang muncul server not found/ apa gitu, apa kalian juga githu, apa cuma dihpq.

Ini jawaban atas pertanyaan kalian.

Kenapa sasuke marah?

Biasa Uchiha punya sifat unik, sasuke juga gitu. Dihatinya ingin bilang aku rindu malah bilang aku benci. Nah begitulah.

Kenapa kakashi bukan yang chara lainnya?

Aku suka kakashi, dan tokoh kayak gaara sudah banyak, inikan crita gaje, jadi pemainnya juga gaje dong.

Apa nanti sasukarin pisah?

Mungkin, tapi itu masihh chaaappter selannjuutnya.

Naru pilih kaka ato sasu?

Masih difikirkan*author cari wangsit.

Ntar rebutan?

Kayaknya iya.

Dan mungkin akan muncul chara lain.

Trima kasih buat yang read, review, fav, follow, trimakasih banget yaa.

Btw, rate M apa ketinggian yaa?

Klu ganti T+ gimana?

Ageha haruna.


End file.
